Strange Love
by BluePhoenix 711
Summary: Tyson breaks Hillary's heart and finds comfort in the last person in the world Kai.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Love

Kai was walking down the street one day when all of the sudden someone collided with him. When he look down he notice it was Hillary she had tears running down her face. "Whats wrong?" He ask but before he got a answer she burried her face in his chest and started to cry harder. He had no clue what to do so slowly he wrap his arms around her trying to confort her. Slowly her crying stop and she look up at him and blush "I'm so sorry." She said. He muttered a low hn. "Whats wrong?" He ask again. "Please can we talk about it some where else?" She ask. He nodded and followed her.

When they fainally stop they were at the beach. "What happen is that Tyson broke up with me. But that wasn't all after he said that I follow him till he meet up with a girl we go to school with and he said 'I finally got rid of that dead wait' and kiss her. Thats when I turn and ran and you know the rest." She said afew stray tears running down her face. 'Man I thought I was cold' Kai thought while he whiped away her tears. She look up at him in question "I can't belive that idiot could be so hartless. But personally I think he is not even worth your time you can find better." He said. She was shock the one was suppose to be cold and heartless was giving her advice. She look up at him again "who?" She ask. He didn't answer he just bent down and kiss her. She was shock to say the least but slowly return it soon she wrap her ams around his neck while his were atound her waist.

They slowly broke apart because of the lack of air. "Wow." was all she said as he smilled down at her. "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" She ask. He bent down and kiss her again this time slowly liking her bottom lip for intrance which she gave immeditly. They contiued this until they heard someone gasp. They broke apart to see Tyson with his mouth open. "What are you staring at Tyson never seen a boyfriend and girlfriend kiss before?'' Kai ask. Tyson just glared. "So Hillary I see you got over are break up fast." He said. "Well at least Kai wouldn't cheat on me with some blonde. Now will you please leave." She replied. He growled and walk off. She look at Kai and smilled as he kiss her gently again.

They walk in at the dojo the next day greeted by a glare from Tyson and a smile from a blonde girl beside of him. "Well isn't it the two love birds." Tyson said. The others look at them qustionably. "Where dating" said Hillary. They all nodded not really suprised. They all talk for the rest of the time because Kai cancelled practice.

Later that night Kai took Hillary out to eat at one the most expencive resturaunt in the town. She was dress in a midnight blu dress, and when Kai saw her his mouth hang open. "Well do you like it?" She ask while spinning. "It is amazing." He relied and ahe gave him a huge smile. When they got there she was amazed by how buetiful it is. They had dinner and was injoying the time when music started to play and people got up and started to dance. Hillary was watching them happly when someone held out there hand to her. She look up to see Kai and she smiled and gladly aceppted it. He pull her into the crowed of dancers and wrap his arms around Hillary's waist while she wrap hers around his neck. They started to dance and Hillary put her head on his shoulder. Kai for once felt happy something he hasn't truely felt in a long time and he couldn't believe he was spending it with a girl. But some how she was able to break through his layers of ice that he work on for so long. She slowly lifted her head and look at Kai who bent down and kiss her gently in which she return it immeditlty. When they broke Kai whispered in her ear "thank you." She look at him weirdly and he smiled."Thank you for breaking through my sheild your the frist who could. But you never got annoyed be it like the others why?" He said."I knew you just needed time to over your past with a little help and patience." She replied. He then pulled apart and took her hand and took her to his car after paying the bill.

He took her to the beach but before she could ask he bent down and kiss her. She returned and after a few seconds she felt him lick her bottom lip for intrance in which she gave. He started to kiss her harder and more passionatly. Then he broke it and stated to kiss her neck when he got to her collarbone he stop and kiss her on the lips again gently. When they broke apart there breathing was laboured. "Wow" was all Hillary said and Kai just smiled at her. Then she layed her head on his shoulder wile he barried his face in her hair. "I'm glad Tyson broke up with me if he didn't I wouldn't be here right now and I never want to be any where else." She said.

Hey this is my first fanfic so please go easy on the reviews


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

Chapter 2 Changes

It has been about a month since Kai and Hillary started dating and everything was normal again. Tyson still was dating Janey (blonde girl) and they seemed happy. On day they were all at the dojo when a black limousine pulled up in front. Tyson's grand pa the person who was in it to them, when the others saw her they seemed shock especially Kai. The girl had pail blue hair with dark blue streaks; she wore a Crossfade T-shirt, black cargo pants and skater shoes. "Kailee is that you?" Kai ask. "Yes dear brother it is and it sure was hard to find you." She replied while hugging Kai. " I have some news about grandfather and some news for you too so can we talk in privet." Kai nodded.

When they were in a room away from the others she started to explain what was wrong. " Kai grandfather died last week from a serve heartatake, but before you get all excited he lift something in his will that you might be mad about." She said. He nodded and she started to talk again " he said you have to be engaged before school starts."

Cliff hanger sorry about how short the chapter was!


	3. Chapter 3 Suprises

Chaptor 3 Suprises

I hope like the last chaptor

Kai look at his sister as if she grew two heads. 'Married what is he thinking I'm only 17!' He thought as he just stared at her. She was starting to get creep out "Kai are you still in there come on snap out of it!" She said shaking him. He finally snap out of his little world and look at her." Lit me get this strait, I have until the end of the summer to find a girl to get enagaged to. If I don't I lose everthing." He said. She nodded and gave him a sad smile. " But you don't have to worry. I think your girlfriend would do it." she said trying to lighten him up. "Thats just it she probably would but I don't want her to get thrown into this mess." He replied. " Take your chances because you don't have any other choice." She said. he nodded his head and stood up and walk out of the room.

Later that day Hillary was at Kai's house. "So what did your sister have to say?" She ask as they sat on the couch. "Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. See my grandfather died and that is a good thing because now he can't control my life. But he left one last wish and that was for me to be engaged by the end of the summer. But one thing I like about it is that I can choose who I want to marry." He explained. Then he got up and kneeled before her and look her in the eye. "And I have choosen someone and it is you. Hillary will you marry me?"

Another cliffy I hope you like it ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Yes

Hello sorry about the wait my computer at home is jack up so I have to do this at the library.

Chaptor 4 Yes

Hillary stared at him as if he were crazy. But then joy ran through her whoe body as she jump up and hug him."Yes Kai of course!" She said as she kiss him. He was suprise but kiss her back happy about her answer.When they broke he put the ring on her finger, then out of no where Kailee came into the room and gave them both a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you two and I'm glad you found some one you actually love Kai, and I like her she is cool." She said as she finally let go of them. The two smiled at the younger girl. "Now you two just need to tell the others and we also so much more to plan. Hillary we need to talk like now if thats ok with you?" Kailee said. "Of course how about we go get coffee." Hillary replied. Kailee jump up and hug Hillary and started to drag her off. Hillary gave Kai a small wave and lift with Kailee.

Kai smilled as they walk away he was happy to see Kailee liked Hillary so much. He decided now would be a good time to tell the team about the egagment. He pulled out his car keys and drove over to Tyson's. When he got there he saw that they were all in the back practicing. 'This is strange Tyson never practices unless someone forces him to' Kai thought. When the others finally noticed that Kai was there they al stop to take a break. They were siting on the pourch when Kai started to explain everything that happen, once he was done the others stared at him as if he were crazy. Then Tyson exploded "Kai you can't get married to Hillary." He said." Why not Tyson if I'm correct your the one who broke her heart." Kai replied Tyson cooled down then and just stared off into space 'I broke her heart.' He thought. A little bit later Kai lift and went back home.

When he got there he found Hillary and Kailee talking on the couch from what he gathered from it Hillary was telling Kailee how her and Kai got together. Then Hillary notice Kai at the doorway " hey Kai how was it at Tysons'?" Hillary ask. "It was ok everyone wants to talk to you to. So did you and Kailee have fun?" He replied. "Yes we had a blast we went shopping too we both got new out fits." Kailee said Kai nodded and sat down beside Hillary. She turned to himand gave him a kiss as Kailee lift the room. "I can't belive I'm getting married." She said as she lend on her his shoulder."Yeah and to believe I never thought any of this could happen I guess I was just to cold to notice and its all thanks to you." Kai said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled at him " I would never want to be with anyone else." Se said.

I hope you like this chaptor and sorry if its to short


	5. Chapter 5 The News

Chaptor 5 The News

Kai felt a little guilty about not telling her the whole truth, but he knewhe couldn't tell her that the wedding was in two weeks. It shock him when he figures out the news it was so early. How in the world were they going to plan a wedding in two weeks. He rubbed his temples because of the headache he was getting when Hillary came downstairs. "Hey Kai, whats wrong?" She ask as she sat beside him on the couch."Just thinking. Something new came up. The wedding that was suppose to be later on is going to be in two weeks." He explain. he saw her turn pail. Then he told her not to worry that they would get done, she nodded her head and rested it on his shoulder, She was tired and he knew that this was going to put alot of stress on her.'Stupid papers' he thought. He hated his grandfather even more now for making them go through this whole ordeal.

Later on Kai pick up Hillaery, who was sound asleep, and took her to bed. Before lift the room he kiss her lightly on yhe forehead. She smiled slightly and then turn over to gey comfy. He smiled lightly down at her, even though he was upset about the marrege he wouldn't have it any other way. Unknown to them a figure sat outside the windo watching the whole thing smirking."Very soon you shall be mine Hillary and your baloved husband to be will soon not be." He whispered and then diappeared.

When Hillary woke up she smiled and then remembered what Kai told her yesterday, she frowned and got up. When she got dress she went to Kai's room. He was still sound asleep, she smilled lightly then walk over to his bed. She leaned down and kiss him on the lips and soon he woke up. She pulled away soon after "what was that for?" He ask while he yawned. "We have to start getting things ready for are wedding so get up!" She said. She straitened up to leave, when Kai got up and wrapped his arms around her, turning her around at the same time. She was confused be the sudden movenment, then Kai'ds lips came crashing down on hers with a bruising force. She whimpered slightly when they pulled apart "good morining." He whispered into her ear now fully awake.

Later that day they were out around looking at wedding things. Hillary pointing out things that she wanted, when she suddenly stop. When Kai look at what she was looking at he could see why she stop. In the window of a store was the most buetiful wedding dress he had ever seen." Do want that?" Kai ask Hillary. "Yes but it costs way to much." She replied sadly. " I don't are as long as your happy." Kai replied. She smilled brightly at him and hugged him.

Sorry I havent written in so long. School just started bac. But anyway I hope youe like this chapter :)


End file.
